Bobsled Bozos
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Just a random story of random things happening on a random day. Pluto, Beast Boy and Cyborg decide to go bobsledding off the Tower roof.


"Alright, I think we're ready!" Pluto said proudly, clad in his armor but with the visor up, faceplate open and minus his cape.

"You sure this is a good idea, dawg?" Cyborg, his cybernetic friend, asked.

"I did all the calculations, Cy," Pluto said confidently. "Nothing is going to go wrong!"

"You said that before about that new invention you made and looked what happened," Cyborg reminded.

"Okay, in my defense, it was Shadow's fault," Pluto defended.

"You always blame him." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be so cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed, wearing a helmet with goggles.

The trio known as the Three Stooges of the Teen Titans, though they called themselves the Three Amigos, was on the roof of Titans Tower. The three friends were standing around what appeared to be bobsled. It was colored deep blue with the Titans signature "T" in the front of it.

Shadowcobra (Shadow for short), the 3rd in command of the team, had walked up to the roof to do some meditation. His rose bushes were no longer on the roof but instead in a new green house he had recently built to house his plants and many others. He stared at the three and sighed.

"All right," he said. "What's going on here?" he added, "Or do I even want to know?"

"Hey, Shadow!" Pluto called. "You're just in time to witness history!" He then explained, "The three of us are about to go bobsledding!"

Shadow gave the three a look and asked, "Have you people been drinking or something?" He then said, "It's the middle of September. How are you going to bobsled in September and in the city for that matter?"

Pluto grinned and pointed to the edge of the Tower, "With **that**."

Shadow raised an eyebrow and walked over to look closely at what Pluto had pointed at. His eyes widened slightly as he gazed upon a vertical chute made completely out of ice. The chute was scooped and plunged down the tower in an angled slope before going into a series of twists and turns, loop-de-loops and then pointing up in another slope. The fact that it was made out of ice clued him in on how they had it made.

"You convinced Draco to help you make it, didn't you?" Shadow questioned. They all nodded. "How?"

"Oh, we just gave him a few things," Beast Boy said. "I gave him a box of colorful balls of yarn."

"I gave him a few cans of tuna," Cyborg added.

* * *

Draco was in his room and around him were some empty cans of tuna and lengths of colored yarn was strewn all over him. He burped.

* * *

"And what did _you_ give him?" Shadow asked Pluto.

"Oh, just an upgrade for his Jet Slinger," Pluto said with a shrug. His visor flipped over his eyes and his faceplate over his lower face. "Alright, let's go!"

Shadow looked around, "Where is Blackfire? Usually she's here to watch you do one of your stunts."

"Oh, she and the girls decided to hang out at the mall," Pluto said.

"Oh, now I remember. Raven did say she would be out today."

The three of them then boarded the bobsled; Pluto at the front, Cyborg in the middle, and Beast Boy in the back. Shadow quirked an eyebrow.

"Um…in bobsledding, they all push the sled before boarding," Shadow reminded.

"Oh, this isn't a normal bobsled," Pluto said holding a remote. "It's a fully remote controlled one." The remote was a black with a red button that said "Launch". "Alright, strap yourselves in, fellas! We're about to make history!"

"OKAY!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted out, fists in the air. Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed.

'_I better prepare the infirmary_,' he thought.

"BLAST OFF!" Pluto shouted, punching the button on the remote. Immediately, the rockets in the back of the sled came to life.

The sled sped forwards towards the chute and then slid down with all three of the occupants screaming at the top of their lungs.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Pluto howled.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Cyborg cried.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Beast Boy yelled.

The three of them went down the ice chute before they went through the twists, turns and loop-de-loops.

"Impressive," Shadow said as he looked down. He continued to watch them when they arrived at the end at full speed. He didn't have to be a clairvoyant to see what was going to happen.

The sled and its riders all went up slope…and flew into the horizon like a rocket, screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, people screamed from the armored terror known as Adonis who was just doing what he did best, massive chaos and destruction. He threw around cars as people ran and screamed in panic.

"RUN! RUN! RUN FROM ADONIS!" he boomed as he stepped on and crushed a car. Suddenly, he heard someone yell.

"Look up in the sky!" a man cried.

"Is it a bird?" a lady asked.

"Is it a plane?" another young man asked.

Finally, the first man said, "No, it's-"

WHAMMO!

_BOOM!_

**CRASH!**

Adonis was face down on the ground with a bobsled on his back when the three Titans landed. Pluto, Cyborg and Beast Boy un-strapped themselves and walked away from the sled when everyone surrounding them applauded and took pictures.

"Wow, everyone's cheering for us!" Pluto said proudly. He thought they were all applauding his stunt when in reality he and the others had, accidentally, stopped Adonis' rampage. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg saw that Adonis was on the ground but then shrugged since the brute was down and joined Pluto in having their pictures taken.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Shadow and Robin were watching the TV in disbelief.

"I don't believe this," Robin said.

"I know," Shadow added. "Not only did their stunt work, but they even stopped a villain in the process."

"Hey, where's Draco?"

Suddenly, the door opened and said Dragon Knight hopped in, tied up in yarn.

"Can anyone help me?" he asked before he tripped and fell.

Robin and Shadow stared before laughing.


End file.
